


Message to my future self.

by LilRedFox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Live, Not Beta Read, Promise, Suicide, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	Message to my future self.

Dear Me,

Life is too short to worry about what people think or what may or may not happen tomorrow. Focus on today. Don't put off what can be done today for tomorrow. You'll find that life's a lot less stressful and rushed. Give advice as much as you take, you'll never know who needs it. Remember to smile and know that it's okay if you don't. Ask for help and share you're feeling, be prepared to hear everyone else's feelings too. Don't fear the future. As it is not the monster in the closet or under the bed, it is merely a cat with a large shadow. Feisty at first but with time you'll find that it brings out the best in you.

                 I promise to live for at least 8 more years and once that's up I'll decide. Do I make this promise again or do I end it all?

Reasons to live: 

  1. Lil Sis
  2. GF
  3. Mom
  4. Harrison
  5. T
  6. Doctor Who
  7. Tea and Coffee
  8. Cat Videos
  9. Dan and Phil
  10. Izzy D
  11. Thomas Sanders
  12. Books
  13. K.K.
  14. Matt



If all of these no longer exist in before the 8 years are up and you have nothing to replace them with, you have my permission. 


End file.
